


Read 3:18 PM

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Texting, briefly mentioned sexual content, includes pictures, prom dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: “I don’t care what she wears!” Paul cries, throwing his hands up in exasperation and very nearly hitting Nick in the face. He squints at the ceiling and pouts. “It’s not going to be on her for long, anyways. It’s going to be on our floor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly kind of nervous to post this but it was a request from a friend SO
> 
> enjoy your poly kids + genderfluid josh i guess,,,,,

It’s an atypically quiet day in Bluebell house. Most Sundays the dorm is filled with assorted shouting, thumping, clanging, and other such noises, most of them emanating from a certain room housing three particularly rowdy fourth years.

Today it only houses two. Paul and Nick lounge on opposite sides of the room: Paul laying on his back on the single bed while Nick busies himself with homework at the desk. They’re more than happy to just sit in comfortable silence at this point. They have been for years.

Paul stares up at the ceiling, trying to find constellations between the bumps adorning the white surface when his phone buzzes for the twentieth time that afternoon. He waits one, two, three beats, and then he hears another vibration, this one from across the room. Nick’s phone. Only then does Paul take the time to pick up his phone and unlock it, revealing the message he’s been sent in full: another picture, with a caption attached.

He sets the phone down next to him with a sigh. “Did she send you the pink one, too?” he calls out to Nick, who’s paused in his studies to look over the message their girlfriend sent him.

“No,” Nick replies, pulling himself up and out of the chair and crossing the room to join Paul. He sets himself down on the edge of the bed and promptly shoves his phone in Paul’s face. “She sent me this one.”

“But she sent you a pink one?” Nick asks as he pulls the screen back into his own line of view, his thumbs rapidly tapping against the screen as he crafts out a reply. “I don’t know what she’s thinking; she definitely looks best in blue.”

Paul throws a hand across his eyes, groaning dramatically as he rolls over to face the wall. “I don’t understand why she keeps asking me! It’s obvious I don’t care!”

This brings Nick pause. He stops mid-text to fix his boyfriend with a tired look. “Come on, you know this is important to her. It’s _prom_ , and you know she’s super nervous about going out in a dress in front of all of her classmates. You should at least be a little encouraging.”

Paul props himself up on his elbows, meeting Nick’s look with a half-hearted glare. “You know it’s not about that. I’m sure she’ll look amazing and I’ll totally fight anyone who says otherwise,” Nick smiles, but whether it’s at Paul’s unconditional acceptance or at the idea of him trying to fight someone is unclear, “but that’s just it! She always looks great no matter what she wears. She doesn’t need _my_ opinion on it. I mean, she’s the one always rearranging my outfits in the morning. Why’s she suddenly acting like _I’m_ the fashion expert here?”

Nick moves to sit cross-legged next to the pillow and Paul rests his head in his lap without missing a beat. He threads his fingers through dark hair, smiling fondly as Paul’s eyes flutter shut at his touch. “I told you, she’s nervous. She just wants to make sure we like whatever she picks out.” Even if she’s inevitably going to get one custom-made. Prom dresses are just not made to look on flat-chested people, especially not flat-chested people with broad shoulders and narrow hips. As Lina might say, _“Such is the way of a cisnormative world,”_ except she’d probably add some curse words in there for good measure.

“I don’t _care_ what she wears!” Paul cries, throwing his hands up in exasperation and very nearly hitting Nick in the face. He squints at the ceiling and pouts. “It’s not going to be on her for long, anyways. It’s going to be on our floor.”

Nick gapes, but he knows Paul isn’t _wrong_ . Before the three of them got their shit together and started dating, Lina got around more than Jared. Now that they _are_ dating, all of that sexual energy has to go _somewhere_. Nick’s hand reflexively trails against his hip, which he knows is littered with red scratch marks underneath his clothes. And Lina wonders why her nail polish keeps chipping…

“What?” Paul’s eyes meet his, but he doesn’t notice Nick stealthily pulling his phone back out and unlocking it. “You know it’s true!” He does, however, notice when Nick opens the messaging app and begins tapping his thumbs against the screen. Then again, it’s hard not to; he’s sacrificed all stealth at this point in his urgency to type. “Oh my god, you’re _not_ ,” Paul gasps, sitting up so quickly that it’s a wonder he doesn’t bash his head against Nick’s phone. “You are not telling her I said that, you _dick_ —” He makes a desperate grab for Nick’s phone, but Nick leaps off the bed just in time to avoid it.

He’s made his way across the room in seconds, but it doesn’t really matter. Paul leaned too far forward trying to swipe the phone and now he’s tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. Normally Nick would worry—he always seems to—but Paul’s been through much worse and he needs to get this message to Lina. “What, are you afraid of letting her know what a slut you secretly think she is?”

“She calls herself that all the time!” Paul points out as he picks himself up off of the ground. “She won’t care! But she’s going to hold it over my head forever; you _know_ that!” As soon as he’s back on his feet he dashes towards Nick, reaching out to snatch the phone out of Nick’s grip, but—

“Sent!” Nick chirps, holding the phone triumphantly over his head. Paul skids to a halt, staring at him with wide eyes before crumpling to the floor in defeat. “Aww, calm down. You know she’ll think it’s cute.” Paul sends him what he thinks is a threatening glare, but all he manages to do is make Nick laugh. “Don’t give me that look.”

“I will never stop looking at you like this for the rest of my natural born life,” Paul says, but he cracks a smile when Nick bends down and kisses him on the cheek. “Fuck off, that’s not fair,” he mumbles as he shoves his boyfriend away, secretly savoring the contact of his hands pressed against Nick’s chest. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

Nick grins. “It can wait.” He slips one arm under Paul’s knees and wraps the other around his back before lifting him off of the ground, making Paul yelp and grab fistfuls of his shirt.

“I hate it when you do this,” Paul complains as Nick carries him back over to the single bed, even though it’s a blatant lie. He hates heights (with how clumsy he is, it’s a disaster waiting to happen), but he feels safe in Nick’s arms.

Nick sets him down gently and wastes no time before peppering his face in kisses. Paul laughs, more breath than actual sound, and tugs on the collar of Nick’s shirt, closing the distance between their lips at last.

Lina can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> (side note: paul changes his contact name for josh/lina almost every morning depending on what name they're going by. he's such a fucking type a.)


End file.
